Lights, Camera, Love!
by Aiko Someya
Summary: Hina Samataru-Aka: Alison Harvard, is the most coveted teenage actress in America. What happans when she gets sick of it and runs away to Japan? Oh just falling in love with the loud, obnoxious, and most wanted guy at her new school, no biggie. Tama/OC


* * *

Hey guys, this was just a little thing to get my creative genes flowing. I'm already half way done with the next "A poor girls love" chapter! :D

This is just... Yeah

xoxo Aiko

* * *

"I… I think I love you Bethany" the boy standing in front of me muttered quietly.

I bit my lower lip "But Zach! We've only just met!"

He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him "But Beth! You know we both love each other."

"But our parents don't want us to be in love! You know I'm engaged to your brother…. It would dishonor my parents. We just can't be" I cast my eyes to the heavens "Besides you once loved my sister Kim. Why can't you just leave me be and go back to her?"

He sighed "Because after I met you I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You just…. Set my heart ablaze."

"Oh Zach! You make my heart burn with…. What the heck? CUT!"

The crew began moving about while the director clicked his tongue "What is it this time Allison?"

"What is it this time? Oh I'm sorry the script doesn't make sense! I won't say a line that doesn't make sense! You can't expect me to speak like some depressed poetry reader! 'My heart burns with the intensity of the sun' oh yeah real people actually say that!-"I huffed slamming down the big stack of papers "-You make this unrealistic in every way!"

"Of course it's unrealistic! It's Hollywood! Now stop being such a diva and get back to the set!"

This was just getting ridiculous. I never wanted to be in show business. No, I wanted to be a mom, Yeah, a house mom with a loving husband, and little kids running around. Yet here I am 17 and never had a boyfriend. Sure I have my alleged flings with my co-stars or whatever. None of its true of course, the media would go on a crazy person's word if it had anything to do with anyone. Both my parents are dead, but they sold my soul to the movie industry before I was old enough to object. They even changed my name. At one point I was Hina Samataru, now I'm Allison Reece Harvard one of the most coveted teenage movie stars of this time. I absolutely hate it. I just can't… be… me. Sure the glamour is fun, but it gets old constantly staying in hotel rooms. No time for boyfriends or school. No friends… family… no life. That's what I've lost, I've lost my life.

"I QUIT! I'm going to my trailer!" I screamed walking away and leaving the director staring after me.

After a while of zigzagging through the crowed I finally made it to my small, cozy, and pink little 'house'. I opened the door, walked in, and then slammed it as hard as I could. Shattering glass echoed through the small space. I frowned and looked around for the source of the noise. A small picture frame lay face down glass shards scattered around it. I bent down and carefully picked it up. It was a family reunion; of course my parents were still alive. We were in Japan with my family members gathered around a Pink Sakura tree. I was with my younger cousin, and I was happy. How strange, I never remembered I had this picture! I had always promised myself I would keep in touch with my Japanese family. They always loved me, even though my parents were snotty, rude, and posh. My younger cousin, Haruhi I think, would always love when I came. It was like having an older sister. I smiled and traced the edge of the photo with my finger.

"I wish I could just run away"

-

-

-

"That's it! I'll run away!" I had been thinking about it for years. Around the time I was 13 I started taking half of my paycheck and tranfering it to a secret account I have under my other name. It would have enough for me to live off of. Then when everyone forgets about me, I can transfer the rest! Its foolproof! Now all I have to do is get the message to my uncle Ranka….

*In Japan Somewhere*

"Haruhi! Come here! I have exciting news for you!" a red head father yelled happily. (Ranka)

A girl with short brown hair and wearing a boys uniform poked her head into the doorway "What is it?"

"Hina is coming to live with us for a while! Aren't you excited? We haven't seen her in ages"

Haruhi frowned "That's because she has some job somewhere. I swear sometimes you'd think she was a movie star or something"

"Haruhi! Don't say such things! Hina-Chan has to make on honest living to support herself. Remember both her parents died."

"I wonder if she'll be able to come to Ouran with me! We used to do everything together. She was like my older sister"

Ranka smiled and patted Haruhi's head "She will, and you two will be enseperable"

* * *

Reviews rock.


End file.
